Conventionally, there has been known a KVM (K: keyboard, V: video, M: mouse) switch to which a plurality of servers and peripheral devices such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a monitor which input and output signals from/to the servers can be able to connected (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-18135). The KVM switch can switch a server which a console such as the keyboard, the mouse, and the monitor accesses.
Conventionally, there has been known a KVM switch to which a plurality of servers and a plurality of consoles are connected in a many-to-many relationship.
The KVM switch causes the monitor to display a video signal from the server. However, when a distance between the KVM switch and the server or a distance between the KVM switch and the console is a long distance (e.g. 100 meters), attenuation, strain, and delay are caused in the image signal from the server, and a user may not obtain optimal video display.
Especially, in the KVM switch to which the servers and the consoles are connected, an output level of the video signal is different in each server, and hence the adjustment of the attenuation, the strain, and the delay of each video signal is not easy.